There often is a need to provide secure mechanical and electrical engagement between a pair of mateable electrical connectors or between an electrical connector and another mateable electrical device. Various latching techniques have been used to provide the secure engagement.
In addition, various uses of electrical connectors require that some form of assurance system be provided which absolutely assures that the connectors are fully mated and can be used to indicate such mating. For instance, in an electrical circuit system for automobiles or other vehicles, such as in a safety circuit for an air bag, there is concern directly for human life in the event of an emergency. Therefore, it is necessary to take measures to prevent incomplete fitting and locking or an incomplete mating of electrical connectors in the wiring circuit.
The present invention is directed to providing a simple, efficient and cost effective connector housing adapted to an assurance system for electrical connectors of the character described above. In addition it is intended according to the invention to provide a connector housing having only a small number of parts and facilitating mounting of a position assurance system to an electrical connector assembly.